Copycat Beginnings
by DeejaVu
Summary: A bunch of LoSH drabbles that have nothing to do with anything. They're just drabbles. Duh. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

A dark look flashed across her pretty face as she crossed the hallway, replaying the scene over and over in her mind. She glanced both ways before heading down the corridor, careful that no one saw the scowl she wore. As Alexis Luthor rounded the corner, one last thought sped through her mind before she became the cheerful, bouncy girl everyone knew and loved.

_"That blundering fool will pay for ruining my revenge."_

---

**A/N: Alexis? From Season One Episode Three, titled 'Legacy'? Anyone remember her? I have no idea whre I was going with this. I don't even know who the 'blundering fool' is. I'll figure it out...eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

A tiny spy weaved through the spiderwebs, following her enemy's voice tirelessly. The man paced, thinking aloud into to the seemingly empty air. She listened closely, careful to remember every single detail he said. She leaned in closer to hear what the man was going to say next, when...Brainy spun around and peered at the dusty bookshelf. The small girl with purple streaks in her hair tried to hide, but it was too late. He'd already found her. Brainy picked up the infiltrator and squinted at her, unsure of what to do. He suddenly broke out into a smirk, giving the teen the creeps. Brainy picked up a jar with tiny pin-pricks and dropped the girl in.

"That should hold you until I figure out what to do with you, Violet."

---

**A/N: I felt like making Brainy more mischievous than he usually is. So he trapped Shrinking Violet in a jar. -laughs unconvicingly- Yeah, that's pretty mischievous(-cough-EVIL!-cough)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cookies**

**---**

_"Well, don't wait too long. TimberWolf made cookies." Lightning Lad teased TimberWolf. TimberWolf crossed his arms and assumed a look of indifference._

_"So I like to bake." TimberWolf countered, making a 'What of it?' face. Lightning Lad rolled his eyes and laughed. Superman entered the time bubble and waved goodbye to his friends. The time bubble vanished._

---

TimberWolf shook his head and snapped out of his flashback. The dough he'd made was a little too soft. He added a bit of flour and kneaded the dough. The dough didn't stick to his gloves(which he had to wear bc of his furry hands), so quickly balled them up and put the unbaked cookies on non-stick, double-layered cookie sheets. TimberWolf shoved the cookies in the old-fashioned oven and set a built in timer for twenty minutes.

"OMG, TimberWolf! You are just in time!" Phantom Girl rushed in and hugged TimberWolf. He raised an eyebrow and wiggled out of her grasp.

"In time for what?" TimberWolf asked cautiously, somehow knowing he would regret it.

"To teach me to bake! My mom wants me to make a big batch of cookies for some campaign party she's hosting, and she doesn't believe that I know nothing about baking. If I don't make those cookies, I don't know what I'm gonna do!" Phantom Girl shook TimberWolf. "Please, please, PLEASE teach me how to bake!"

"The reason you don't just have me bake them for you? Or hire a caterer?"

"It's one of my mom's weird campaign ideas. She says if I make them, it's like showing the potential voters that they're like family or something. Please, please, please?" Phantom Girl gave TimberWolf her best puppy dog eyes and he just sighed.

"Fine. But you have to actually listen. I'm guessing you want to learn right now?" Phantom Girl nodded enthusiastically and TimberWolf pulled out a basic cookie recipe.

"Do NOT touch anything unless I tell you to, okay?" Phantom Girl nodded again, somewhat spastically, and TimberWolf continued the lesson.

"First, you wash your hands." TimberWolf and Phantom Girl walked to the sink and TimberWolf washed Phantom Girl's hands gently. She grinned maniacally at him and he let out a snicker.

TimberWolf pulled out the ingredients and told Phantom Girl how much of each ingredient to add.

FLOUR: 'No, that's WAY too much. Try about...a sixth of that.'

WHITE (GRANUALATED) SUGAR: 'Perfect, that's the correct..wait a minute...Phantom Girl, you added salt, not sugar.' -starts over-

BROWN SUGAR: 'Please stop making castles out of the brown sugar.'

SALT AND BAKING POWDER: 'Add one of this of salt, and one of this of baking soda...no you just mixed them up...crap.' -starts over-

EGGS: 'Don't squeeze them too hard or they'll br--crack-...never mind.'

VANILLA EXTRACT: Careful, this stuff is 'poisonous', too much and you will be eating rum cookies instead of choco-chip.'

CHOCOCHIPS: 'This part is fool-proof. All you have to do is add the bag to the mixture...I meant add the chips INSIDE the bag, not the bag of chips itself.

MIXING: 'Don't get overzealous with the mixer unless you want a giant mess...-SPLAT-... that counts as overzealous.'

PORTIONING: 'That cookie is WAY too big. Seriously. Try chopping that in half.'

_Several hours later..._

Phantom Girl had finally made a perfect batch of cookies, and they had just finished baking. TimberWolf pulled the cookies out of the oven, then sat down, exhausted. Phantom Girl sat down next to him, still rather hyper from the excitement of baking(really.).

"You wanna try them?" Phantom Girl looked over at TimberWolf, who had closed his eyes. He looked so cute when he was tired. Phantom Girl smiled.

"Sure." TimberWolf opened his eyes and got up to get two cookies. He sat back down, the two cookies on a plate in his hand. Phantom Girl grabbed one and took a bite.

"Mmm!" TimberWolf raised an eyebrow. The girl was...interesting. The face she wore when she took a bite looked like a mixture of pride and delight and gratitude. It was almost comical. He allowed himself to smirk.

"Apparently you like them." Phantom Girl smiled and shoved the rest of her cookie into TimberWolf's mouth. He chewed on the cookie thoughtfully."These are pretty good."

"Mm-hmm! My mom will love these! I'll have to take a few to her for a taste test, but I'm sure she'll love them!" Phantom Girl pulled TimberWolf up and hugged him.

"Thanks, TimberWolf. You're a life saver." Phantom Girl reached up and gave TimberWolf a short kiss on the lips and walked out of the room. TimberWolf blinked.

"Well, that just made it worth it." TimberWolf sat down again and grinned.

---

**A/N: This was originally going to be for V-Day, but I was grounded for a week before and after Valentines, so I couldn't. So I put it in my drabble set instead:D**


	4. Chapter 4

_"You know I'm coming for you, love-chan. You can't escape. Just give up."_

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

---

gasp I sat up in a daze, wishing I could forget what the man had said. I laid back down and sighed. He was right. I couldn't escape.

I'd already tricked everybody I knew [into thinking I was fine, except for Kell. Somehow, he figured out that I wasn't fine, and he stayed near my bed at night, even through my scariest nightmares. He would comfort me and wipe my tears away. And when that didn't work, he just hugged me until the warmth of his heart stopped the chill of my dreams.

Brainy had already done multiple scans of my brain, but nothing seemed to be the matter...at least, that's what he told me. I think he's hiding something from me.

I got up and dressed, preparing for another day of pretending everything was okay.

---

"Well, people, another great day, hmm?" Everyone smiled at me and greeted me.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I shrugged and winked. I'd planned on going to the jail to see _him_, but I couldn't tell the others that.

"I was going to get caught in the tourist traps, anyone care to join me?" The girl in front of me shook her head. A voice appeared in my head.

_"Really, the tourist traps here are horrible. Worse than they were a millennium ago. I heard there was a new movie opening today. Why don't you go see that?"_

"Good idea, Imra. I think I'll do that." I flew off in the direction of the hologram theater. When I got there, I vanished into the crowd, 'blending(not literally, I'm not a shape-shifter)' in with the people around me. When I was absolutely sure that no one had followed me, I headed toward the prison...

---

"Hello, love-chan. I see you couldn't resist my charms." The man behind the laser wall sat back and simpered at me.

"Cut the crap, boy. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what, love-chan?"

"You know what you're doing. causing the dreams...making me...doubt myself, doubt the Legion, doubt...Kell."

"Ah, so the truth comes out. The boy's the reason you want me to leave you alone."

"He's the only one who didn't believe my lies. Now I want you to stop messing with me and leave me alone! You know you won't get what you want-"

"But you don't, do you. Never trust what you think you see. Appearances are deceiving, love-chan." The man got up and called to the guard, leaving me in the waiting room, confused and wistful.

---

"How was the movie? I started, just now seeing the teen standing walking next to me. I looked into his dark green eyes. "You didn't see it, did you." I shook my head and smiled (seemingly) cheerfully.

"Of course I saw it, why wouldn't I have seen it?" He frowned.

"Where did you go?"

"To the theater, where I saw the movie." I lied.

"Quit the act, girl, you and I both know you didn't see any movie. There was no movie. The holo-theater was closed today to prepare for the midnight showing of a movie tomorrow. Where did you go?"

"Why do you care, Kell?"

"You went to see him. I'm worried about you. You keep picking at the sore scab, and eventually, the scab will turn back into a bloody mess. Don't torture yourself, babe, okay?" I scowled.

"I'm not the one torturing me, Kell. He is." I walked away, not seeing the face of contempt and hatred he was giving me.

---

**A/N: Figured it out yet? Who is she? Who is the man in prison? And what's really going on? But most importantly, should I make this a two-part drabble?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comatose Memoir**

**a Cosmic Boy drabble**

**Takes place in cartoon universe.**

---

**START TRANSMISSION**

This is so weird...I've never missed anything in my life, and yet I've lost nearly a week. I just got out of a coma...Everyone seems worried. Scared...I've gotten about a million 'Please get better' pleas and a million and one flowers. Everyone's worried that they're going to lose the Legion leader. I guess no one really wants to be leader after I die..or whatever happens to me.

It's far harder being leader than anyone thinks. All the decisions and responsibility...it's a wonder I didn't crack under all that stress. Actually, I almost did crack, especially when that overly egotistic Lightning Lad continuously undermined my authority. I mean, it's not MY fault there was giant storm that wiped out his parents' farm. I control metal, not the weather.

I mean seriously, what's his deal? We used to be friends. Really good friends. That's why we started the Legion in the first place...a bunch of friends with superpowers who worked together well and could face evil. We never fought, or really even argued. We all just worked together mutually, no one really in charge...kind of like a democracy. And then as we grew, we needed someone to hold us together. Since Lightning Lad wasn't really much for sticking around on Earth, always vanishing off somewhere to do some 'mission', and Saturn Girl was unable to speak until Brainiac5 gave her vocal cords, I was chosen as leader. For a year I served my term on Earth, guiding the ever-growing team through dozens of missions and the Legion-haters. Easiest year of my time in office. In the beginning of my second year, people began to make assumptions about the Legion's real intentions. I was forced to travel the galaxy and boost the Legion rep. I had Lightning Lad act as leader while I traveled. Unfortunately, I was temporaily trapped on the planet Venut, where apparently the wigglers loved the Legion and wanted me to stay there forever. It took me nine months to finally escape.

By the time I got back, Lightning Lad had been appointed full-time leader because of my absence and lack of communication.

I don't know what's up with the whole Boy/Lad/Girl/Lass/Kid thing...I prefer calling everyone by their given names. Everyone knows everyone elses' real names anyways. We don't have secret identities...well, none of us except for Superman.

I've always been overprotective of Saturn Girl, especially after those first thugs we captured messed with her head. I guess I am a little heavy on the caring, but it's just because I don't like when people, any people, get hurt. That's why I'm writing this on my hospital bed, anyways.

I can feel the drowsiness coming over me again, the same I felt when I fell into the coma. I guess I'm falling into another coma...I hope I don't stay under too long, I'm not quite ready to sleep the rest of my life away. I beeter stop typing this up before I pass out.

I guess this is it. So much for my last stand...but at least they're all safe.

Long live the Legion!

**END TRANSMISSION**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know a lot of people who will kill me for writing this...but TOO BAD! I live in America, I have the Freedom of Speech!!!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

---

Her breath hitched in her throat as their lips touched. Kara wrapped her arms around her android lover's neck and broke the kiss reluctantly. As the Girl of Steel gazed into the eyes of the 12th level intellect, someone had just finished signing a certain contract. Kara's body began to flicker in and out of existence, and Brainiac5 stepped back to get a scan of what was going on.

"Kara? What's happening to you?!" Kara stared at the green Legionnaire in horror as she tried to reply. Her voice was caught in the waver.

"I----on't-----ow----hel----Brai---ac---ive---pl---se..." Suddenly Kara ceased to exist, and her figure vanished.

"Kara!!!" Brainy, distressed, ran a scan to find out where she'd gone. Nothing popped up. "...It's like she never existed!" Brainy sat down on the floor, extremely distraught. His mind began to rewire, forcing all of his memories of Kara to be forgotten.

"What the hell?! What's in my head?" Brainy disappeared into his head to see a giant vacuum sucking up all his remembrance of Supergirl and Superboy. Brainy attacked the vacuum, but by then, the vacuum had stolen a good 99.98 of his memory of Supergirl and 100 of his memories of Superboy. "No!" Brainiac dropped to his knees, trying with all his brain power to keep his memories of the girl...but failed. The vacuum vanished into thin air, much like Kara had. Brainy struggled to remember anything, but the name Supergirl was now unfamiliar to him.

---

"There is no Superboy. There is no Supergirl. Superman has always been Superman, never Superboy. Supergirl never lived past the destruction of Krypton. There is no Superboy. There is no Supergirl."

---

Brainiac5 slept fitfully that night. Flashes of blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a blue and red supersuit darted through his dreams. He wasn't completely forgotten of her.

"Kara..."

---

**A/N: Not my best work, but it's still pure brilliance(bwahahaha!). Not to mention I just LOVE to torture Supergirl. Lightly based off of the original comic from the 60s(where B5 nd Supergirl were an item).**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heh heh. 2D LoSH, un! **

**Second Dimension, pt. one**

--

"Run!! Run!! Get outta here!! I'll hold it off for as long as I-WHOA!!" Brainy was sucked into the portal he was so desperately trying to close.

"No! Brainy!" Superman, without thinking, charged in after him.

"Saturn Girl, back me up! We're going in too!" Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl flew in just after him.

"Come on, Brin, we might as well go too..." Phantom Girl and TimberWolf slipped into the portal.

"Noes! Wait for us!" Chameleon Boy and Bouncing Boy flew in, too.

"Hey! You are NOT leaving me behind!" Triplicate Girl transformed back into one person and slid into the portal.

"Why do I even bother...come on Vi. Brainy's waiting." Kell-El grabbed Shrinking Violet and threw her and himself in just in time for the portal to close. Colossal Boy and Star Boy stared at the portal in confusion.

"So...um...now what?"

"Dont worry, they're fine. Although they will be a bit confused when they get their senses back." Dream Girl said with a yawn.

"You were sleeping this whole time?!" Star Boy and Colossal Boy sweatdropped.

--

The eleven Legionnaires woke up to strange, colorful world full of strange, short, flat people.

"Where are we...?"

--

_to be continued..._

--

**A/N: Yep. Short, sweet, and not giving away anything for next chappie, un! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And the continuation...**

**Second Dimension, pt. 2**

--

Brainy stood up and surveyed the surroundings. A few of the other Legionnaires dusted themselves off, looking forward to exploring the new land.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure..." Brainy answered. Kell grabbed one of the little two-dimensional chibi people.

"Tell us where we are!!" He yelled into the poor kid's face.

"m33p! l3mm3 g0, n00b!! hv3n7 j00 3v3r b33n 70 k3rn1nG c17y b4?!" The kid scowled and hit Kell in the chest with his Dark Magic. Kell dropped the chibi runt and the kid scampered off.

"Well, that was pointless." Kell grumbled. The group wandered toward a lady chibi in a nurse's outfit.

"Hey! Lady! WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!" Lightning Lad screamed. The lady tilted her head and smiled generically.

"Would you like GM's Blessing?"

"Sure, but can you please tell us where we are?" Saturn Girl asked gently. The nurse tilted her head again.

"It takes a while to conjure up, please talk to me later."

"But we need to know where we are NOW! Can't you tell us?" Cham said, getting warmer. The lady seemed to flicker.

"You have received GM's blessing. Thank you have fun in the world of Maple Story!"

"We're in...where?" Triplicate Girl asked, confused. Several more 2D chibis ran past, each holding a different color rose and having a bunch of dragons following them. The chibis run up to a giant pink cake that other chibis are already fighting.

"They need help! Let's go!" Supereman cried, taking flight and hurling toward the cake. Lightning Lad sighed.

"They're fighting a CAKE! They don't need help!" Despite his objection, Lightning Lad followed the others and together they destroyed the cake. One of the chibis swatted TimberWolf's leg.

"n00b!! j00 t00k ll 0uR XP!! j00 r3 hx0r!!" The chibi started chanting. Other chibi's joined in, and soon the Legion was surrounded by chibis chanting 'hx0r'. A bigger chibi suddenly appeared and glared at the Legion.

"These players say your hackers. You're gonna have to come with me." The bigger chibi said, and in a flash, they all were teleported to a dark room.

"Where are we? Who are you? WE NEED TO GET HOME!!" Bouncing Boy exclaims frantically, obviously scared and disliking the new world they were in. The brutish chibi chuckles.

"So you aren't from here are you? Are you hackers?"

"No. We come from the planet Earth. We are a team of superheroes and we need to get back to our world."

"Ah, I see. We get people like you all the time. You just gotta find the Chief in Leafre and he'll give you some magic seeds to take you back home."

"How do we get there?"

"Take the boat in Ellenia to Orbis, then take the train to Leafre. In the town you'll find the Chief. Good luck!" The chibi and the dark room swirl away, leaving the Legion with a pack of pigs hurdling toward them!

--

**A/N: Oh teh noes! They're in a downloadable game! XD Lolz, I amuse myself, hmm. I should have made this a horror story.**


End file.
